A variety of different types of power tools have electric motors. By way of example and not of limitation, these power tools include drills, hammer drills, saws, sanders, grinders, impact wrenches, and the like.
Orbital sanders, such as random orbital sanders, are used in a variety of applications where it is desirable to obtain an extremely smooth surface free of scratches and swirl marks. Such applications typically involve wood working applications such as furniture construction or vehicle body repair applications, just to name a few.
Random orbital sanders typically include a platen that is driven rotationally by a motor-driven spindle. The platen is driven via a freely rotatable bearing that is eccentrically mounted on the end of the drive spindle. Rotation of the drive spindle causes the platen to orbit about the drive spindle while frictional forces within the bearing, as well as varying frictional loads on the sanding disc attached to the platen, cause the platen to also rotate about the eccentric bearing, thereby imparting the “random” orbital movement to the platen. Typically such random orbit sanders also include a fan member which is driven by the output shaft of the motor. The fan member is adapted to draw dust and debris generated by the sanding action up through openings formed in the platen and into a filter or other like dust collecting receptacle.
One such prior art random orbital sander is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,568 for Random Orbit Sander Having Braking Member (the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference). For context, a short section of the '568 patent describing a random orbital sander is repeated here. With reference to FIG. 1, a random orbital sander 10 generally includes a housing 12 which includes a two-piece upper housing section 13 and a two-piece shroud 14 at a lower end thereof. Removably secured to the shroud 14 is a dust canister 16 for collecting dust and other particulate matter generated by the sander during use. A platen 18 having a piece of sandpaper 19 (FIG. 2) releasably adhered thereto is disposed beneath the shroud 14. The platen 18 is adapted to be driven rotationally and in a random orbital pattern by a motor disposed within the upper housing 13. The motor (shown in FIG. 2) is turned on and off by a suitable on/off switch 20 which can be controlled easily with a finger of one hand while grasping the upper end portion 22 of the sander. The upper end portion 22 further includes an opening 24 formed circumferentially opposite that of the switch 20 through which a power cord 26 extends.
The shroud 14 is preferably rotatably coupled to the upper housing section 13 so that the shroud 14, and hence the position of the dust canister 16, can be adjusted for the convenience of the operator. The shroud section 14 further includes a plurality of openings 28 (only one of which is visible in FIG. 1) for allowing a cooling fan driven by the motor within the sander to expel air drawn into and along the interior area of the housing 12 to help cool the motor.
With reference now to FIG. 2, the motor can be seen and is designated generally by reference numeral 30. The motor 30 includes an armature 32 having an output shaft 34 associated therewith. The output shaft or drive spindle 34 is coupled to a combined motor cooling and dust collection fan 36. In particular, fan 36 comprises a disc-shaped member having impeller blades formed on both its top and bottom surfaces. The impeller blades 36a formed on the top surface serve as the cooling fan for the motor, and the impeller blades 36b formed on the bottom surface serve as the dust collection fan for the dust collection system. Openings 18a formed in the platen 18 allow the fan 36b to draw sanding dust up through aligned openings 19a in the sandpaper 19 into the dust canister 16 to thus help keep the work surface clear of sanding dust. The platen 18 is secured to a bearing retainer 40 via a plurality of threaded screws 38 (only one of which is visible in FIG. 8) which extend through openings 18b in the platen 18. The bearing retainer 40 carries a bearing 42 that is journalled to an eccentric arbor 36c formed on the bottom of the fan member 36. The bearing assembly is secured to the arbor 36c via a threaded screw 44 and a washer 46. It will be noted that the bearing 42 is disposed eccentrically to the output shaft 34 of the motor, which thus imparts an orbital motion to the platen 18 as the platen 18 is driven rotationally by the motor 30.
One disadvantage the electrically powered random orbital sanders have compared to pneumatic sanders is due to the height of the sander. Heretofore, electrically powered random orbital sanders and orbital sanders have used mechanically commutated motors, such as universal series motors in the case of corded sanders, which dictates that the overall height of the electrically powered sander is greater than a comparable pneumatic sander. In electrically powered random orbital sanders, if the user grasps the sander by placing the palm of the user's hand over the top of the sander, the user's hand is sufficiently far from the work that the user is sanding to cause more fatigue than is the case with pneumatic sanders where the user can grasp the sander close to the work piece. This often leads to user's grasping electrically powered random orbital sanders on the side of the sander. This tends to be awkward compared to grasping the top of the housing. Also, the greater height of the electrically powered random orbital sander causes more wobble compared to the lower height pneumatic random orbital sander. The electrically powered sander is heavier than a comparable pneumatic sander due to the weight of the motor, further contributing to the wobble problem. The user of the electrically powered random orbital sander thus must grasp it more tightly than the lower height and weight pneumatic random orbital sander, causing additional fatigue in the user's hand.